


"One Question, Would This Be A Date Date?"

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, au kinda, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael gets distracted in English he finally decides to address the problem and talk to Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"One Question, Would This Be A Date Date?"

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and figured I hadn't posted in a while. So I decided to write a kinda AU Muke one shot.

Michael had always been a quiet boy, he'd always been afraid of what other people had thought of him. He didn't want it to be that way his mind just trapped him into the constant worry of others opinions. But Michael being Michael decided if he wanted people to talk about him he might as well look bad ass. So he dyed his hair and he had tattoos and piercings and now he thought people had a reason to talk about him.  
So yet again it was another bring day at school and though he loved English, being able to write about different things and creating different people and stories was one of the things he loved. Also it helped with his lyric writing but he wouldn't dare tell anyone about that. It just wasn't 'cool' in his town. But for some reason he felt distracted. Well he actually knew the reason, it was none other that Luke Hemmings. Hemmings was a straight A student while also being incredibly hot.  
Sure some would say that Luke was scary and he wasn't hot, but to Michael he was perfect, maybe that's because they're one in the same. They dress the same they both have piercings, and they both give people things to talk about. Michael didn't know what it was about the awkward but buff blonde that made him so attractive. It's probably just the fact that he was the only other person in this school that was actually nice to him, the other being a friend named Calum.   
So as Michael was day dreaming about the blonde he decided that he would actually talk to him today, no exceptions. So when the bell finally ringed he made his move. It was last period and it was a Friday so he thought this would be the perfect time to do this. So when he manned up and sucked in a breath and approached Hemmings. He got more nervous he wasn't sure how well his plan was going to go anymore.   
All of the sudden when he finally reached the taller boy, Luke turned around, "You know it's kinda creepy to follow someone to their locker right?" Luke said with a light laugh. Michael blushed and looked down. "So Michael right? You obviously wanted something to actually follow me, mind if I ask what?" Luke offered with a small smile.  
Michael took a deep breath and laughed a little, "Um yeah, see I just was wondering if you'd like to go out this weekend. Seeing as we're both the only 'outcast' in the school I think I'd be cool to get to know each other." He said with a bright smile. Luke looked away for a moment in thought, "Hmmm well you know I don't have anything going on, but I'll have to call ash and cancel on our movie night. But I'd love to get to know another fellow member of the outcast party. I just have one question, is this like a date date?" He finished with a smirk.  
Michael spluttered a little and started tripping over his own words just as Luke continued, "Cos you know, I wouldn't actually mind that." He said with a softer smile before. Michael finally found his words with that smile and said "Well then I guess yeah, yes this will be a date. A date date." He said poking fun at Luke's wording earlier and now it was Luke's turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm still starting out here so comments are welcome!


End file.
